


Alike When I Needed It (YJ/Pre-52 Crossover)

by nightwingingit



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Fighting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, i give up on writing the whole fic for now, i'll give you guys what i wrote, ish, kindaaa????????, starts out with porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his search to find Bruce Tim gets blasted to another world. He meets the members of their Young Justice and ends up becoming friends with them, especially their Conner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alike When I Needed It (YJ/Pre-52 Crossover)

I gave up writing the whole story but here's the outline with the parts that I did write.

_In his search to find Bruce Tim gets blasted to another world. He meets the members of their Young Justice and ends up becoming friends with them, especially their Conner.  Tim's Conner is still dead and he's been trying to clone Conner in his grief without avail.  Although he knows they're not the same he can't help but get attached to someone who is so similar to his best friend.  As time passes YJ Conner and Tim become really good friends and Conner starts developing feelings for Tim._

_Before going to the world of YJ Tim was very sad, plague with nightmares.  This is where[Tim's Nightmare](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5850889) occurs in this story.  He really wan't doing well and you don't have to but to get the full effect I would recommend reading it first to get what Tim's mindset was._

_Dick and Damian later search for Tim and end up following him into this world.  Once they get there they tell Tim to hurry up with finding a way home. Tim is still resentful towards Dick and Damian, because of the whole, giving Damian the Robin mantle thing, plus they still don't believe that Bruce is alive.  Events happen between the YJ Bruce and Damian and Dick that cause a bit of tension.  Other things occur as well that make Damian really just want to go home to his own world._

_Tim still lingers a few days in the YJ world even though he's found out how to get home.  Little does he know, Damian is at the end of his rope._

_Tim and Dick get into a fight because Dick thinks that Tim is grieving over the Conner in their world by replacing him with YJ Conner and Tim says that's not true at all!  After the fight Wally decides Tim needs to loosen up so he takes him out for a drink._

_This results in a very very drunk Tim climbing into bed with YJ's worlds Conner thinking he was his own worlds Conner._

\---

“T-Tim?” Kon stuttered waking from his sleep as he heard his door slide open and then closed.  A mumbling teen wobbled to his bed.

 

“Kon, Kon, I’ve been looking for you...  Kon you…Kon...” he kept ranting under his breath.

 

“Tim are you drunk?” Conner asked.  The smell of alcohol a clear indication even though Tim didn’t answer his question.

 

The boy just crawled onto his bed from the end up until he was straddling him, Tim’s eyes half lidded and a mischievous smile on his lips.

 

“W-what are you doing?!” Kon asked as his body stiffened.  

 

“Kon there you are… Kon…” Tim continued to say as he leaned down pushing Kon’s shoulders down as well as he went in for a kiss.

 

“W-wait!” Kon yelled bringing his hand up to Tim’s mouth to cover it and push it away a bit as he sat up on his elbow.

 

Tim started to rut against his crotch.

 

Kon’s breath hitched, “FUCK!” his head fell back hitting his pillow as the hand he was using to sit up went to hold Tim’s hip still.

 

“I- you- we- AUGH!”  as he struggled to get words out Tim stuck his tongue between two of his fingers, the sensation making him shiver intensely.  He quickly pulled his hand away and then Tim commenced attacking him, this time in Kon’s shock he was able to reached his lips.

 

Tim’s tongue traced along the insides of Kon’s mouth.  Conner shook, the sensation completely new to him.  He was feeling overwhelmed as his body reciprocated.  Instinctively his hands went up to Tim’s face and caressed the sides of his cheeks and then to the back of his head where he pulled him closer for an even more passionate kiss.

 

Red Robin was once again free to move his body and began rubbing against him again.  Electric shocks rolled through Conner’s whole body.

 

Tim’s hands were in his hair and at his neck and it was as if Tim was made to be held against his body just like this.  

 

“Holy shit.  Holy SHIT!” Kon swore as Tim let up to take off his shirt then lifted his hips up to quickly strip off his sweatpants and briefs.

 

His grin grew wider as he pulled down Kon’s boxers and grabbed his erection.

 

Kon arched thrusting into Tim’s palm, “HOLY SHIT!”

 

Then he realized that Tim was simultaneously preparing himself.  His hands thrusting into his own ass stretching himself out and leaning back in a way that allowed Conner to watch his menstruation.

 

“Kon… Augh…” Tim’s small voice sighed.

 

“T-Tim… we… can’t…” Kon weakly defied.

 

Okay it would be a lie if he said he didn’t want it.  How many times had he fantasized about the boy since he suddenly appeared in their world? Too many times. 

 

For the first time since he came into the room Tim frowned.  He pouted and Kon swore Tim was about to cry drunken tears.

 

“Please… please Kon… please… I want you… Kon...” He begged still working their bodies with his hands, three fingers deep into his own body.

 

“Tim..”

 

“Please…” The desperate boy’s voice quivered, his eyes large and pleading.

 

Both their bodies shook with need and Kon stopped refusing as he shut his eyes.  Fuck it.  Fuck all sense and reason.  He wanted this so badly.  He wanted Tim so badly.  It felt almost instinctive that they should be together.  He didn’t care to fight it.

 

Tim removed his fingers and then settled himself onto Kon’s erection.  He slowly seated himself until Kon was all the way inside him.

 

“Oh shit…” Kon breathed out, his hands instantly going to Tim’s hips and guided the boys shaking hips up and down with his thrusts.

 

“Conner… Kon, Kon, Kon!” Tim kept calling his name as he leaned back and arched his back.  

 

“Tim!” Conner grunted, “Oh my god Tim.”

 

A serenade of moans left Tim’s lips as his mouth hung open needily.

 

“I’m gonna…” Kon said before cumming into Tim’s body.

 

The sensation of it brought Tim over the edge and he came hard as well.

 

“Kon, Kon, Kon…” He continued to mumble, tears coming out of his eyes all of a sudden.

 

The super is shocked and worried by this, “Tim... “  He caresses Tim’s cheek and then slowly settles him next to him in bed.

 

Red Robin’s tears wouldn’t stop as he clutched onto Kon.  Kon momentarily panicked.  Had he hurt him in any way?  Was he a really bad fuck? what was wrong?!?!

 

Usually this amount of confusion would lead to anger but with Tim that didn’t happen.

 

“Tim, what’s wrong?” Conner asked, a softness in his voice as he showed his concern.  He wiped a tear away from Tim’s eye.  He worried maybe he let them go too far.

 

Tim gave a sad smile as new tears replaced the one Kon wiped, “I miss you so much…” He whispered before slumping down to lie beside Kon, hugging him all the while and falling asleep.

\---

_The next day Tim has the biggest hangover ever.  He regrets everything as he stumbles to his room and holes himself up there.  He can't face any of them, Dick, Damian, Bruce, and especially not Conner.  He just wants to disappear.  Then who shows up at the worst possible time?  Damian._

_Damian overhears Dick and YJ Bruce talking about him and YJ Bruce still doesn't trust him.  For Damian it's the last straw.  And the chosen person to take his anger out on?  Tim.  He ends up going to Tim to yell at him because he knows that he's slacking on finding a way home but he got carried away and they end up fighting._  

\---

Damian stormed into Tim’s room, flicking on the lights.

 

“TT, Drake quit laying around and do some work already.  Not all of us have the vast amount of time you do.  SOME of us have important things to do back home.”

 

Tim rolled over groaning, “Not right now Damian… just… go annoy someone else right now… please…”

 

“I see you’re sporting a hangover, useless ingrate.” Damian stuck his nose in the air.

 

‘Why god?  Why?” Tim thought.

 

“I swear to god, get out of my room right now.” his headache throbbing, his guilt still built up in his chest.

 

Damian didn’t go away he just strolled closer and spoke louder, “It’s no wonder Grayson dumped you.  He knew I would be a far better partner.”

 

Tim sat up, fed up with the brat.  Damian stood right in front of him, his chest in Tim’s face.  Tim reached to push Damian away but the boy grabbed his hand and twisted his fingers painfully.

 

“TT, you can’t even lay a finger on me, Drake.” he goaded.

 

Tim responded by throwing a swift punch with his other hand, connecting and sending Robin stumbling back.  

 

“GET. OUT. OF. MY. ROOM.” he warned, standing up.  He may have been hung over but it didn’t mean he couldn’t fight.  He’d fought in worse conditions before.

 

Damian took a fighting stance, “Make me.”

 

Tim stood taller, making to walk past him, “Not today Damian.” He repeated.

 

As Tim left the room Damian snickered, “Coward, no wonder you couldn’t save anyone.”

 

Tim turned around inflamed.  He launched at the boy as Damian ducked down to avoid his attack.  Tim knew he would, his real goal was to grab his bow staff at the other end of the room.

 

Damian bounded out of the room with Tim following.  

 

Damian grabbed a lamp and threw it out Red Robin.  Tim avoided it just barely as it shattered loudly on wall of the caves living room.

 

“Why did father even allow such a half-wit to become Robin?  You’re obviously incompetent.” Damian sneered.

 

“Last time I checked Batman had approved ME to be Robin, he never approved of YOU.  I became Robin because he NEEDED me to.” Tim yelled.  Damian grabbed the bow staff and used his momentum flip his body to kick Tim in the face.

 

“Some good that did.  He trusted you and he died.  Now NONE of us need you so why don’t you just go away Drake?!” Damian spit out.

 

Tim followed Damian as they jumped into the higher parts of the cave.  Tim grabbed the scruff of Damian’s cape and flung him into the wall.

 

“Don’t you dare say another word.” Tim growled out, pinning the younger boy, a foot to his chest and bow staff to his neck.

 

Damian scoffed, “What are you going to do about it?  You don’t have the GUTS!”

 

“Shut up!” Tim yelled, “I save people Damian, that’s the difference between us!  I’m not a cold blooded murderer like you!”

 

“You save people?! Don’t make me laugh!  Who have you saved?!  All the people you care about are dead or have abandoned you.” He snarled, “You didn’t save anyone as Robin, and you can’t even save us now.”

 

Tim stomped on Damian’s chest, causing the boy to wince, “Damian I swear to god shut up.”

 

Robin defiantly continued as a superior smile crossed his face, as if he were the one with a pointy object at Tim’s neck, “I see why you like it here so much.  You found a replacement for your dead boyfriend, right Drake?”

 

Tim froze, and then looked behind him.  Conner stood there, gaping at them, he must have come over after hearing all the commotion.

 

“Superboy…” Tim softly spoke, “Conner…”

 

Damian got up as Tim stepped off him, “It must be convenient being with a clone.  You could always find another one.  Any Super-idiot would do right?”

 

Tim turned back to Damian, “You know that’s not true.”

 

The tension in his body left him as he slowly walked up to Conner as if he were approaching a scared animal he didn’t want to run off.

 

Superboy had a dark, hurt look on his face, “I’m just a replacement to you, aren’t I?”

 

“No! Conner… I meant to tell you…” Tim tried to explain, coming closer to the super.

 

“But you didn’t.  And last night we…” Kon trailed off.

 

“I… meant to talk to you about that.  I was really drunk… I didn’t know where I was or what I was doing…” Tim answered trying to place a hand on Conner’s cheek, “I didn’t mean to… confuse you, or to go that far…”

 

This seemed to hurt Conner even more as he backed away, “Confuse me?!  You led me on Tim!  I thought we were friends!”

 

“We are friends.” Tim pleaded, “Conner-”

 

“Then you went and made me trust you, made me like you, and you went and did THAT and now I-”

 

‘I have all these feelings for you!’ Conner screamed in his head.

 

He had to get out of there and clear his head.  He was so angry, he was so disappointed and also just so sad.  He needed to work out his own feelings somewhere else.  Alone.  He backed up to leave.

 

“Conner please wait.” Tim pleaded walking after him, “I can’t lose you again.  You’re… he was my best friend.”

 

“I really am just a replacement to you aren’t I?” Conner asked bleakly.

 

Tim shook his head, “No, Kon… you and me… we’re good friends, great friends.  I care about you so much….”

 

“But” Kon goaded, “I’m not him right?”

 

“The other Superboy and I… we were... so much more than friends and... I’ll never have that love again with anyone else.” Tim confessed, “I’m so sorry, Conner.”

 

Kon shook his head and flew out of there as fast as he could, Tim watching him go.

 

\---

_A day passes and the members of YJ are getting worried.  They don't want to inform Batman or the League the Conner is missing because he's still seen as a loose canon to them.  They look with no success.  Finally Tim decides he'll go face Conner._

_The YJ members wonder how he knows where Conner is but Tim just... knows._

\---

Tim found Kon on a ledge of a building Tim is so very familiar with.  They’re in Gotham.  It’s been months since he’s seen these streets, they look so similar to his own and yet completely different.  As if it were the past Gotham that Tim had never seen from this vantage point before.

 

Tim watches Kon’s back.  He’s sitting, shoulders slumped, on the edge.  Although Tim is quite he know’s Kon hears him approach and Tim wants him to.  He doesn’t want to startle him.  

 

Kon want’s to ask how he found him but he decides not to.  Tim somehow always seems to know what he was going to do or say.  It must be because he knew his own Conner so well and he doesn’t want to think about that.  

 

He doesn’t want to be just another person to Tim, he’s already a clone, he’s already just seen as a copy to everyone else.  But he thought… he thought he was someone special to Tim and to just find out that… that he was just a replacement for another Superboy?  He was devastated.

 

“Kon…” Tim says, breaking the silence in a soft voice, an understanding voice.  Conner wants to get angry.  How could he understand him?  He never felt what he was feeling, he didn’t know what it was like to ALWAYS be an OTHER.  To never really be seen because when people look at you because they always see someone else.

 

But he couldn’t bring himself to be mad.

 

He doesn’t want to drive Tim away.  He hates that he wants to be with Tim.  Joke with him, sit with him, talk with him, eat with him, just… just BE with Tim.  

 

He knows he’s only been alive a short while but he’s never felt that way before about anyone.  He’s never felt more himself.  He’s never felt that another person out there could make him feel so… right.  Being with him is what he imagines a home would feel like.  

 

And so Kon remains motionless when Tim’s form reaches just behind him.

 

“Conner.  I know I said this before but… I just want to say again, I never saw you as a replacement for my Superboy, okay?” He sounds so broken when he speaks of the other guy that Conner can’t bring himself to even be jealous.  He was dead after all…

 

When Conner didn’t respond he continued, “I do see you as my friend, a great friend, and it’s true you remind me…” Kon hears his voice crack, “of him so much.  But you are different and I know that.  I KNOW that Conner.”

 

“Okay.” Conner says, exhaustion clear in his tone.  He doesn’t have fight in him when it comes to Tim, “Come here.”

 

‘What are you doing here?’ and ‘Everyone’s looking for you, everyone’s worried about you’ did not need to be uttered by Tim.  Tim didn’t have to tell Conner that the members of his team were distressed by his disappearance, he knew.  And Tim didn’t have to ask Conner why he was in Gotham.

 

The school bell rings and children start flooding out.  Tim follows Kon’s eyeline and it’s as he suspected.  A middle school boy with black hair, blue eyes, earbuds jammed into his ears, and a camera hanging from his neck.  It was this world’s Tim.

 

Kon hugs his knees as he watches, “You're so young.” he comments sadly.

 

Red Robin smirks at that comment, still a softness in his expression and words, “Kon, you’re like… one year old.  YOU are the young one.”

 

Conner frowns contemplating that and Tim sits next to him.

 

“But I aged up, my body is 18 (?)...” Kon complains disheartenedly finding the age difference distasteful.

 

Tim scooches closer so their shoulders and legs touch, “Kon, you may be older in body but you’re still young.  This world and everything in it is new to you.  You need to… take time to experience it all.”

 

“I wanted to experience it with YOU.” Conner confesses, hating how whiny he sounded but Tim needed to know.  He wanted to be with Tim.

 

Tim very delicately put his hand on the supers thigh comfortingly, “I don’t belong in your world and the other me… isn’t ready just yet.”

 

“What if he’s never ready?  What if he never becomes Robin?  What if I-” Kon worries.  

 

‘What if I don’t love him as much as I love you?’ Is what Kon thinks but doesn’t dare to say out loud.

 

Tim can see the question in his eyes, “Kon, him and I are also different people.  I can’t tell you what he feels or tell you the future of this world but what I know for sure is that HE is the Tim meant for you.  You belong to this world Conner and so does he.  You are still learning, still growing, and so is he.  One day, you will meet.  Whether it be as superheroes or as civilians.  Just be patient.”

 

“I hate waiting.” Conner comments pouting and Tim laughs a little, his chest aching.  

 

These two, the Tim and Kon of this world, still had so much time, time to grow, time to live, to be with each other.  He would never be with his own Kon ever again.

 

“Tough luck.” Tim laughs.  

 

He couldn’t help but feel a little bit of bitterness and envy but at the same time he could see it, how much a Conner could care about a Tim.  He could see their lives unfolding together in the future with so many adventures ahead of both of them and he was reminded of all the great time’s he’s had with his own Conner.  And somehow… instead of making him cripplingly depressed as it always did he felt just a little bit of that happiness.

 

Conner can hear Tim’s breathing or lack thereof, he’s holding his breath and shakily letting it out inconsistently as if he’s trying to stop himself from crying.

 

Kon turns to Tim and he has the oddest smile on his face as tears fall out of his eyes.  Kon wraps his arms around him in a strong embrace and realizes that this must be so hard for Tim as well.  His voice is the gentlest that Tim has ever heard, “Thank you.”

 

Tim nods and hugs him back.  Not HIS Kon but so much like him that it shook Tim to his core.  Not HIS arms but still warm and familiar.  Tim let himself indulge in the warmth of Conner.  The Tim of this world would get his turn in the future but for now… just for now, he needed this.  

 

More so than this Conner’s gratitude he felt a weight lift from his shoulders, the weight of his own lid of grief over his Conner’s death finally coming off.  The tears wouldn’t stop and it was actually so very freeing.

 

He allowed himself to remember all those childish fights he and Kon had when they were younger, all those times they made up with movies and pizza, the way Conner had looked when he had first confessed to him, the way Conner looked when he barreled off into danger without a second thought.  He let himself remember the way Conner laughed, the way his body was always weightlessly in the air during their younger years but also the feeling of Kon’s solid arms when he caught him mid-air.  He remembered the way Kon’s lips felt against his own and the adrenaline in their blood as they made love for the first time.  And rather than letting these memories chain him down in grief… he let them free him.

 

“Thank YOU.” Tim confessed, “Thank you for everything.”

 

He would never be able to fully let go of his lover, he was such a huge part of what made him… him, but healing… Tim could feel himself healing just a little bit, because he shared this moment with this world’s Conner.

 

\---

 

_Tim, Dick and Damian finally go home.  Tim is a little better to have stumbled onto the YJ verse and so is YJ Conner._

**Author's Note:**

> I think I have to make something explicitly clear
> 
> When Kon is 'waiting' for Tim it's not 'oh I'm waiting for Tim to grow up and be my lover'
> 
> no no
> 
> it's more PURE
> 
> It's like Kon is waiting for their paths to cross so they can experience life together 
> 
> because hanging out with the other worlds Tim he has realized that they FIT 
> 
> Kon and Tim together is RIGHT 
> 
> and now he knows that RIGHTNESS before even meeting Tim and that makes him feel impatient to meet him
> 
> I hope that makes sense


End file.
